parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Superheroes, Inc. (Uncensored)
Superheroes, Inc. is a 2002 Danish-American animated comedy film produced by DC Entertainment and A. Film A/S, distributed by 20th Century Fox, and the film based on Batman: The Animated Series, animated version from the 1960s Batman TV series. Featuring the voices of Tony Rosato, Burt Ward, Dana Delany, James Coburn, and Jennifer Tilly, the film was directed by Tom Conroy, Bruce W. Groening, and Stephen Osborne in his directorial debut, and executive produced by Benjamin Uslan, Bob Conroy, and James Osborne. The film centers on two superheroes employed at the titular energy-producing factory Superheroes, Inc. – top scarer Cyborg and his Boy Wonder, best friend Robin. Docter began developing the film in 1996, and wrote the story with Michael F. Ryan, Sam Lester, and James Osborne. Fellow DC Entertainment director Bruce W. Groening wrote the screenplay with screenwriter Sam Lester. The characters went through many incarnations over the film's five-year production process. The technical team and animators found new ways to render fur and cloth realistically for the film. Gregor Narholz, Kristopher Carter and Michael McCuistion, who composed the music for DC Entertainment's three prior films, returned to compose its fourth. Superheroes, Inc. was praised by critics and proved to be a major box office success from its release on May 30, 2003, generating over $578,00 million worldwide. Superheroes, Inc. saw on Blu-ray re-release in theaters on May 27, 2018. Production Box office Superheroes, Inc. ranked number 1 at the box office on its opening weekend, grossing $62,577,067 in North America alone. The film had a small drop-off of 27.2% over its second weekend, earning another $45,551,028. In its third weekend, the film experienced a larger decline of 50.1%, placing itself in the second position just after Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. In its fourth weekend, however, there was an increase of 5.9%, making $24,055,001 that weekend for a combined total of over $525 million. As of May 2014, it is the eighth-biggest fourth weekend ever for a film. The film made $289,916,256 in North America, and $287,509,478 in other territories, for a worldwide total of $578,425,734,00.The film is DC Comics's 60th anniversary highest-grossing film worldwide and sixth in North America. For a time, the film surpassed The Rivals 2 as the second highest-grossing animated film of all time, only behind 1997's Anastasia. In the U.K., Ireland, and Malta, it earned £37,264,502 ($53,335,579) in total, marking the sixth highest-grossing animated film of all time in the country and the thirty-second highest-grossing film of all time. In Japan, although earning $4,471,902 during its opening and ranking second behind The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring for the weekend, it moved to first place on subsequent weekends due to exceptionally small decreases or even increases and dominated for six weeks at the box office. It finally reached $74,457,612, standing as 2003's third highest-grossing film and the third largest U.S. animated feature of all time in the country behind The Rivals 3 and Finding Dennis. Animation In February 2002, early in the production of Superheroes, Inc., DC Entertainment packed up and moved for the second time since its Disney and A. Film A/S years. The company's approximately 500 employees had become spread among three buildings, separated by a busy highway. The company moved from Point Richmond to a much bigger campus in Denmark, co-designed by Fleischer and Steve Osborne. In production, Superheroes Inc. differed from earlier DC Comics' comic books features, as every main character in this movie had its own supervisor animator – Nik Ranieri on Cyborg, Jesper Möller on Robin, and Dave DeVan on Robbie. Ranieri found that the "bearlike quality" of Rosato's voice provided an exceptionally good fit with the character. He faced a difficult challenge, however, in dealing with Cyborg's sheer mass; traditionally, animators conveyed a figure's heaviness by giving it a slower, more belabored movement, but Ranieri was concerned that such an approach to a central character would give the film a "sluggish" feel. Like Rosato, Ranieri came to think of Cyborg as a football player, one whose athleticism enabled him to move quickly in spite of his size. To help the animators with Cyborg and other strength superheroes, DC Entertainment arranged for Rodger Kram, the University of Copenhagen, Copenhagen expert on the locomotion of Team Fortress, to lecture on the subject. Transcript Voice cast * Tony Rosato as Cyborg (sometimes "Cy") is the half-cybernetic half-man and chief technological expert. Even though Cyborg excels at scaring children, he is a mental giant by nature. At the film's beginning, Cyborg has been the "Best Scarer" at Superheroes, Inc. for several months running. * Burt Ward as Robin, a short, round Boy Wonder and noted for his recurring interjections in the form of "Holy ________, Cyborg!". Robin is Cyborg's station runner and coach on the scare floor, and the two are close friends and roommates. Cyborg is charming and generally the more organized of the two, but is prone to neurotics and his ego sometimes leads him astray. He is dating Vloyd who calls him "Googly-Bear". * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Robby (a.k.a. Robbie), an adult twenty six-year-old woman. She loves Cyborg at the happy endings. In the end of film, on of Robbie's animator is covered with the name "Robby". ** Mary Gibbs as a young Robbie (a.k.a. Boo), a three-year-old human girl who is unafraid of any superhero except Joker, the scarer assigned to her door. She believes Cyborg is a large cat and refers to him as "Kitty". In the film, one of Boo's drawings is covered with the name "Robby". * James Remar as Two Face, the evil alter ego Big Bad Harv. He obsessively makes all important decisions by flipping his former lucky charm, a two-headed coin which was damaged on one side by the acid as well. * Dana Delany as Andrea Beamount, a woman Cyborg meets in the early years of his return to Gotham after traveling the world. The decision to propose to her in marriage leads to him abandoning his plans for becoming a vigilante. * James Coburn as Mr. Freeze, a cool, cruel crook who must dwell in an environment 50 degrees below zero. His weapon of choice is a freeze-blast gun. Mr. Freeze is the CEO of Superheroes, Inc., a job passed down through his family for three generations. He acts as a mentor to Cyborg, holding great faith in him as a scarer. * Stacy Keach as Phantasm, special gauntlet, a razor sharp blade and blend in completely with his surroundings. He is a snide and preening character who makes himself a rival to Cyborg and Robin in scream collection. Cyborg reveals Phantasm to be Andrea Beamount. * Jennifer Tilly as Princess Vloyd, a princess of Gotham City. Vloyd is the receptionist for Superheroes, Inc. and Robin's new girlfriend. * Bob Peterson as Roz, a big fat fabulous life who acts like Aunt Anna with a raspy voice who administrates for Scare Floor F where Cyborg, Robin, and Joker work. At the end of the movie, it is revealed that Roz is "Agent Number 1" of the CDA, and has worked undercover at Superheroes, Inc. for two and a half years. * Dan Castellaneta as Yeti (a.k.a. The Abominable Snowman), who acts like Genie (from Disney's 1992 film "Aladdin") wearing snowshoes for sleigh who was banished to the Himalayas. He was inspired by the Abominable Snowman from the 1964 Rankin/Bass animated special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * Jeff Bergman as Joker, using his expertise in chemical engineering to develop poisonous or lethal concoctions, and thematic weaponry, including razor-tipped playing cards, deadly joy buzzers, and acid-spraying lapel flowers. * Sirena Irwin as Harley Quinn, whom wore a black domino mask, white facial makeup, and a one-piece, black and red motley outfit with a cowl, beleaguered assistant. * "Captain" Lou Albano as Mario, a first male carpenter who work as 1th janitor and operate the Door Shredder when required. * Danny Wells as Luigi, a second male carpenter who work as 2nd janitor and operate the Door Shredder when required. * Jeannie Elias as Princess Peach Toadstool, a third female carpenter who work as 3rd janitor and operate the Door Shredder when required. * John Stocker as Toad, a fourth male carpenter who work as 4th janitor and operate the Door Shredder when required. * Tom Kenny as Iron-Man, a "living" armor for its improved tactical abilities (self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with mechanical suits of armor) who manages Scare Floor F and is a good friend of Mr. Freeze. * Melissa Gilbert as Batgirl, an employee at Superheroes, Inc. Barbara Gordon (organ donor) drives a Gotham Cabs Car on Gotham City. Batgirl appeared on the Superheroes, Inc. commercial and was later seen at the factory. * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible, the (Incredible blue suit) trainee scarer for Superheroes, Inc. * Bonnie Hunt as Zatanna, a female magician who trains new superheroes to scare children. * Samuel Lord Black as The Red Grasshopper (a.k.a Captain Hopper), a superhero with a red mallet. A running gag throughout the film involves Captain Hopper repeatedly making contact with human artifacts (such as socks and the like which cling to his super suit via static), prompting his scare coach to trigger "23–19" incidents with the CDA resulting in him mobbed, shaved bald, and sterilized. He is good friends with Hulk. * Phil Proctor as El Chavo, Captain Hopper's assistant poor orphan. He is friends with Captain Hopper, Robin, and Cyborg, but is quick to call the CDA on his scarer at the drop of a hat. Parts of the Entire Movie # Main Titles / The Moat Monster in the Closet / Mr. Freeze # Morning Workout / Gotham City # Superheroes, Inc / Phantasm # The Scare Floor / "23-19!" # End of the Day / Robbie # Harryhausen's / Back at the Apartment # Bedtime # Sneaking Around Robbie to Work / Potty Break / Joker's Plot # The Wrong Door / Robin on the Run # The Trash Compactor # Robin Kidnapped / The Scream Extractor # Cyborg Scares Robbie # Banished / Welcome to Himalayas # Cyborg Rescues Robbie # "Pussy Poo!" / The Door Vault # The Demise of Two Face # Tricking Mr. Freeze # Goodbye # The Laugh Floor / Kitty! # End Credits Blu-ray Chapters # Main Titles # The Moat Monster in the Closet # Mr. Freeze # Morning Workout # Gotham City # Superheroes, Inc / Phantasm # The Scare Floor # "23-19!" # End of the Day / Robbie # Harryhausen's # Back at the Apartment # Bedtime # Sneaking Around Robbie to Work / Potty Break # Joker's Plot # The Wrong Door / Robin on the Run # The Trash Compactor # Robin Kidnapped / The Scream Extractor # Cyborg Scares Robbie # Banished / Welcome to Himalayas # Cyborg Rescues Robbie # Phantasm Unmasked by Cyborg # "Pussy Poo!" / The Door Vault # The Demise of Two Face # Tricking Mr. Freeze # Goodbye # The Laugh Floor / Kitty! # End Credits Trivia * Two Face, voiced by James Remar, at one point says to Two Face's henchmen, "If I don't see a new door in my station in five seconds, I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" Buscemi starred in Fargo, a movie in which his character gets put through a wood chipper/shredder by his murderous accomplice. * This is the first DC animated film that was not directed by Stefan Fjeldmark. * It is also the first DC animated film of the 21st century. * This is the last DC animated film to have outtakes at the end of the film. * The Blu-ray re-release version of the film's closing credits lacked the outtakes as in the original theatrical and home releases as such has been relegated to a bonus feature, instead it features stylized superhero body parts (like in the opening credits) and closet doors surrounding the credits. * All of the digital displays (such as the clock radio, the "Days since the last accident" counter, etc), are all made up of Nixie tubes. Nixie tubes were digital displays made up of digits formed from light bulbs with wiring shaped like letters or numbers, much like neon signs. * This is DC Comics' first attempt at animating fur. * It's also DC Comics' first attempt at animating loose clothing like skirts and dresses (in this case, Robbie's nightshirt). In the first two The Toys Room films, all human girls and women, (Mrs. Templeton, Penny Peterson) wore pants since it was very difficult at the time to animate skirts and dresses, Crystal's dress included a hoop skirt, and the various Barbiedolls were all seen wearing tight clothing. The second instance of DC Comics animating loose clothing was in Finding Dennis with a woman's skirt in the waiting room (most noticeable in the original 2005 US home release-exclusive fullscreen version) toward the end of that film. Cameos * The Pizza Planet truck is parked next to the trailer from The Slim Shady Show, where Two Face gets banished at the end. * A113 is on a pillar in the distance when Two Face is getting thrown into the door he's banished to. * A113 is also spelled out in the stars above the trailer Two Face gets thrown into. * The unicycle from Red's Dream appears on the Laugh Floor. * Roly Poly Clown appears at the end. * Robbie has a Pixar ball, a Nemo Tsum Tsum plush and a Joy talking doll from Inside Out in her room. * Rex appears in the outtakes. * Joker turns the same color as Tim's bedroom paint job from Toy Story at one point. * The wall behind the Spider-Man in Harryhausen's has Marlin, Hank and Nemo from Finding Dory, upcoming June 17, 2016 on it. * Marlin Tsum Tsum plush also appears on the door of the Trailer Jack Frost and Elsa when Cyborg throws Two Face into it and Poison Ivy too. * The toy plane from Toy Story, Buck from Home on the Range, Dinkelman from Open Season and Humpty Dumpty from the Muppet episode Brooke Shields appeared on the top left of the shelf in the little boy's bedroom at the beginning. Category:DC Comics Category:20th Century Fox Franchise Characters Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:Rated PG Category:Rated G Films Category:Rated PG-13 Category:2003 Animated Films Category:2005 DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Category:3D re-release Category:American 3D films Category:American animated film Category:2000s American animated films Category:3D films Category:3D Movies Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Contents Category:2018 Blu-Ray Category:YouTube Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Superheroes, Inc. Characters Category:Superhero Films Category:Sammy 97 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:VHS 2004